1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a reception apparatus, method, and computer program for providing an alert service. More particularly, the embodiments described herein relate generally to subscribing to, and providing, pop-up alerts for an interactive television.
2. Background
Modern televisions and set top boxes provide numerous functions in addition to presenting television programs to a user. These functions include the capability to set reminders using an electronic program guide (EPG). In one example, a user sets a reminder to watch a television program to be aired in the future. When the scheduled time of the television program is about to arrive, the television or set top box will display a notification to remind the user that the television program is about to air.
The reminders that can be set using the EPG, however, are limited by the data contained in the EPG database. As a result, the types of reminders or notifications that can be set by the user of the television or set top box are also limited.